


The Larry Honeymoon

by harrystylescat77



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom!Harry, Fluff, Honeymoon, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Sub!Louis, Water Sex, at one point they have sex in the ocean, basically they have a lot of sex, bondage?, but not watersports, cross dressing, ew mygod, i have not updated this in like a year, i think I should, i will be adding more tags, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystylescat77/pseuds/harrystylescat77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have just done something they never thought they'd be able to do; get married. </p><p>And they just can't wait for the honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna say that I'm new here and this is my first smut. There's no smut in this chapter but here will be in every one after this
> 
> Umm I sure as fuck hope this isn't terrible
> 
> :)

"You may now kiss your husband." 

Harry grabbed the sides of Louis' face and placed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips while the gathering in the seats clapped. He pulled back and grinned at his now husband, so excited that they'd managed (after the five years of thinking they wouldn't make it) to actually follow their dreams and get married. 

Louis smiled back at him, a tear escaping his left eye and he hurriedly wiped it away with the sleeve of his white dress shirt that was underneath a shiny black vest. 

They linked their arms together and faced their friends and family, Harry winking at Liam and Zayn (Zayn had been resting his head on Liam's shoulder) and Niall in the front row of seats. They laughed and everyone stood up as Louis and Harry made their way out of the church, just excited for their well deserved honeymoon. 

In all the years of One Direction, neither of them thought that they would ever be able to get married and now that they were, they wanted to go on a kick-ass honeymoon to make up for all the acting, fake girlfriends, and nights separated. 

The reception was long and Harry invited Louis onto the dance floor after they had dinner and cut the cake for their first dance as a married couple, resting their heads together and talking quietly about how much they wanted to leave so they could get on the plane the next day. As soon as the dance ended, they managed to escape out the back door and into Harry's car. 

Louis laughed as he put his head back on the head rest and closed his eyes. "Never thought we'd be able to do this, Haz." Harry just smiled and kept his eyes on the road, feeling exactly the same way. "I mean, I'm a different man now. I'm Louis Styles. And I cannot fucking wait for our honeymoon. Shit, Harry, this is going to be great," Louis cursed, excited out of his mind for the event that they had been planning for the past year. 

They were headed to a secluded island, off the coast of the Bahamas, and not everybody went there. It was extremely private and that meant there would be not disturbances from fans, paps, or annoying management. They'd decided to give One Direction a break. They had been at it hard for years and management finally let up. They got to come out during a twit cam in which Harry had also proposed. Louis had broken down on the spot and, of course saying yes, declared it the best day of his life. All in front of their amazing fans. 

Apparently Niall and Zayn and Liam had known about it because they just sat back on the couch and smiled the whole time, cheering when Harry got up from his kneeling position and put the ring on Louis' finger. 

Louis snapped out of his mini flashback as Harry pulled up to their flat; a large, three-story brick house with a bumpy gravel driveway. "We're home, babe," Harry said softly as he turned off the car that was parked in the garage and lightly patted Louis' leg. 

He smiled at him and leaned over to peck his lips and Louis rubbed his hand up and down Harry's suit jacketed back, both happy to be home and away from everybody. They got out of the car and went into the house, both of them tired, full, and ready for bed. Louis yawned as he slid his hand into Harry's and they made their way upstairs and into the bedroom. Harry pulled away to turn on the bedside lamp and shrugged off his jacket, throwing it over a chair by the desk and going to unbutton his dress shirt. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Louis was already down to his boxers and slipping into the bathroom connected to their room to probably brush his teeth. 

Harry joined him and they brushed their teeth together, but then Harry kicked him out (I know we're married, Lou, but don't you think we should still get some privacy when using the loo?) and Louis'd left the bathroom with an eye roll. When Harry came out he was met with Louis laying on his back in his skimpy boxers, obviously waiting for Harry to come and get on top of him. Harry went to his side of the bed, pulled the covers down, and got in, taking a deep breath. Louis looked over at him expectantly, but Harry just smiled slightly. 

"Not tonight, Louis. I love you, but I want to save it for our honeymoon. Don't worry, we leave tomorrow morning, I'm pretty sure you can wait," he told Louis and Louis groaned loudly, rolling over on top of Harry and kissing him hard, trying to get his way. Harry kept his hands above Louis' waist and waited for him to pull away, determined to wait until they got to the resort tomorrow. 

Sex was something that Louis and Harry treasured. Of course they'd done it before and it wasn't like they wanted to save their first time until after they got married. There had been the time when the rest of the boys let Harry and Louis have the main tour bus to themselves while they went off to separate ones. But then in the morning, everyone hand been talking about the "shaking tour bus" incident and they just laughed for weeks straight. 

They were both open to trying new things and even had a sort of policy not to laugh at the other when they shared something new they wanted to try because they wanted to give the other person a chance to say what they wanted. Nothing was embarrassing to them because they'd been best friends (boyfriends) since the X Factor and would literally tell each other anything and everything. 

"I'll kiss you all you want but we're waiting till we get there tomorrow for the real thing," Louis just laughed when his husband called it 'the real thing' because he was a 21 year old man and was being incredibly cheeky. They snogged a little while longer, maybe five or so minutes, or until their lips were both red and swollen and soaked in spit, and Louis had eventually stopped grinding up against Harry's crotch. He'd settled down and lazily laid on top of him, gently pulling at his hair when Harry pulled away, breathing mint into his face. "It'll be worth it, babe. Trust me," and Louis did trust that it would be worth it. It was always worth it with Harry. 

"Love you."

"Love you, too, Lou."


	2. I'll Give You Anything That's Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis' first night on their honeymoon and things tend to heat up but that's what honeymoons are for, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter aka the first night of their honeymoon  
> ;)  
> There is smut in this and I feel like its horrible don't laugh

The next morning, Harry woke up before Louis, around seven, and started packing extra things to bring with them. They'd already packed their main suitcases before the wedding, but Harry went and grabbed the camera and a few extra things to take. 

When Louis came down the stairs, showered and as gorgeous as ever, Harry took him into his arms, kissing the top of his head and then his mouth, tasting the sleep that still lingered there. 

"You ready, Boo?" He asked him, brushing some damp hair out of his crystal eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm so excited. Is everything packed up?" Louis asked, resting his arms on the taller boy.

"Yep, I just need to shower and get dressed," Harry looked down at himself, clad in only his tight black boxers, "and then we can leave." He smiled and kissed Louis' head again, pulling away and making his way upstairs to shower. 

He had an hour before they had to leave so he was slightly tight on time, but he would make it work. 

They left the house on time, twelve minutes early actually, and Louis was practically bouncing in his seat the whole drive to their plane. 

Harry watched as Louis slept the whole plane ride (they had to get a private one for obvious reasons) and he tried to stay awake, capturing a few pictures on their shared Nikon before Louis woke up and snatched it out of his hands, stuffing it below his seat and falling back asleep, this time, in Harry's lap. 

The plane landed at around six and Harry and Louis stopped to get food on their way to the place they were staying. They had to literally pack their things in a small boat and use that to get to the island they were staying at. It was so private and secluded that when the guide let them off the boat and turned it around to head back where they came from he told them pretty much if you see it, it's yours. 

And that made Louis' heart flutter and cling onto Harry's arm tighter because they've never been this far from everyone ever and it was a little bit scary, but so amazing at the same time. 

They walked into a bungalow, hut-like house. They'd chosen the smallest one available because they didn't really need anything except a roof and each other. Heir house was the only one on that island, which meant no annoying neighbors and also meant they could be as loud as they fucking wanted in bed and no one could say a thing about it because they didn't know it existed. 

Harry and Louis both looked around at their house, taking in all of the expensive looking furniture, bright colored walls, and the extensive tropical decorations lining all of the walls. It only had one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room, but they knew that was more than enough. Louis thought that the best thing about it was that it was all open. Where the widows would usually be, there was just open space and the air from the beach surrounding hem just flowed through he house like it wasn't even there. 

Harry turns to Louis and smiled, taking him in his arms and kissing him gently. "This is all ours, Lou. All for us." Louis sighed in contentment and leaned into Harry's arms. Once they had checked out their bedroom (Louis' favorite part of the whole house was the bed because it was just a tiny twin sized mattress but that was all they needed because they loved being close to each other when they slept), they headed downstairs and Harry opened the fridge in the small kitchen area, noticing that it was already packed full with fresh foods of all kinds, and he couldn't wait to make something fancy for his husband. 

"You hungry- shit, Louis, you scared me," Harry gasped. Louis was suddenly right behind him, kissing a licking at his neck. 

"Mmm, yeah, hungry for you, Haz," and then Harry remembered from last night how Louis had expected them to have sex but Harry'd told him that he wanted to wait. 

But they had already arrived and were somewhat unpacked, so Harry figured he could let it slide and give his lover what he really wanted. He laughed and turned around in Louis' arms, placing his hands on his round arse that was covered in gym shorts. Squeezing, Harry pressed open-mouthed kisses along Louis' jaw and heard Louis intake a sharp breath. 

He started pushing Louis backwards until he bumped into the counter that was nicely decorated with a bowl of fresh, tropical looking fruit and he could clearly feel the outline of Louis' cock. He began rutting up against Louis, sucking on his bottom lip, and felt his own cock twitch inside his tight jeans. 

"Jump," he mumbled into Louis' ear, and Louis eagerly jumped onto Harry's front, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms were thrown around Harry's neck. He was impressed as Harry expertly found their way to he bedroom of this house that they'd basically just arrived in, and he threw Louis down on the bed, staring down at him hungrily. 

Louis was wiggling and just wanted anything Harry would give him right now, he didn't care what, he just wanted it. Harry pulled off his shirt and whipped it to the ground, staring at his husband with his lips parted and leaned down, tugging at he skin on louis' neck with his teeth. Louis moaned and reached down to Harry's pants zipper, fumbling with it and trying to unzip it without interrupting Harry. 

Harry shook his head, detaching his lips from Louis' red neck, and peeled Louis' hands away from his crotch. 

"Nuh-uh, Lou, I'm going take care of you. You're my husband, babe," Harry said into the hair by Louis' ear, licking the shell of it. He went back to work at Louis' mouth after ripping Louis' shirt off his head, throwing it across the room to somewhere that didn't really matter at the moment. He rubbed their clothes cocks together but that wasn't enough; they both needed more. "Want you to fuck my face," Louis said, out of breath and writhing beneath Harry. That was music to Harry's ears and he waisted no time getting off Louis and peeling off his tight jeans (more like leggings) and his boxers slipped off with them. 

Louis scooted his way up the bed and sat up slightly with all the pillows behind him. He palmed his clothed cock and moaned when Harry climbed back on top of him flickering his eyes down to Harry's cock, full and red and bobbing against his stomach as he crawled up his body, stopping to kiss Louis' mouth before positioning his thighs on either side of Louis' chest. 

He rutted up against Louis' chest, watching the pre cum leak over his 'it is what it is' tattoo. "You want to suck my cock, Lou?" Harry asked, voice rough and full of lust. 

"F-fuck, yeah, Harry, please," Louis begged, stretching his neck out and kitten licking the tip of it. Harry moved of further on Louis' chest knees tucked into his underarms, and took hold of his dick, lazily tracing Louis' open mouth with it and purposely missing in order to get more come around his mouth. His eyes fluttered open and closed and his head lolled to the side, watching Louis take him all the way into his glorious mouth. Louis felt the tip hit the back of his throat and he hollowed his cheeks, determined to keep Harry in and not gag. 

Harry pulled out slightly and Louis began sucking on the tip, sliding his tongue up he underside and around to the slit at the top. Harry moaned loudly and played with Louis' hair, twisting and pulling his head closer so his mouth slid down further on his cock and he started to slowly thrust into Louis' mouth. 

Louis sighed and moaned around his cock, knowing the vibrations made Harry dizzy. He closed his eyes shut tight as he started to pick up the pace, feeling the back of Louis' throat hit his cock each time he thrusted forward and Louis sucked hard.

"Nng, Lou, I love your mouth, babe," He felt the warmth in his lower stomach far too soon but he just couldn't control himself and came hard with a loud moan, pressing Louis' nose to his stomach and feeling him eagerly swallow around him. Harry groaned loudly and pulled out of his mouth, hearing Louis' rapid breathing, and moving down his body enough to bend down and kiss him roughly. 

Louis started fiddling with his own gym shorts and lifted his bum as Harry slipped his shorts and boxers off and let them fall to the floor, feeling his cock start to stiffen once again as he watched Louis' spring free onto his stomach. He bent down and got onto his stomach, letting his legs fall over the edge of the bed and took Louis' member into his mouth, putting what he couldn't take into his hand and pumping slowly. 

He pulled off quickly with a pop as an idea came to him. He and Louis had done it before but not a lot, and Harry knew it was one of Louis' favorite things (but Louis would never admit to it) so he definitely wanted to do it. He spread Louis' knees with his hands as far as they would go, and he heard Louis whine. 

"Harry, what are you-" Harry shushed him and Louis stopped talking, taking the sheets in his hands and laying his head back on the pile of pillows behind him and sighing. 

"Just relax, Lou," Harry said, kissing the insides of Louis' thighs. Louis moaned lowly and his voice was completely wrecked from when Harry had fucked his mouth and Harry's cock twitched at the sound of it. 

"Mmm, okay," Louis moaned, drawing out the word when he felt Harry lick a flat stripe up the inside of his left thigh and end on the edge of his fluttering hole. Louis writhed and fisted the sheets, trying not to touch himself but it was so hard when his cock was angry and laying against his stomach. Harry's tongue was working magic as it swirled around the outside of Louis' hole and he kept his eyes tightly shut as Harry started to suck gently on the edge. 

Louis gasped and a stream of curses flew out of his mouth in one breath and he hooked his legs around Harry's neck, pulling him in closer as his back arched off the bed. Harry moaned into Louis, gently kissing around his hole and stroking his thighs softly with his hands before pointing his tongue and sliding it into the heat. 

"Fuck, Harry, I'm not going to last if you keep this up," Louis warned, gasping for breath and clawing at the black sheets to his sides. Harry hummed, knowing the vibrations would push Louis over the edge. He felt his own cock throbbing against the sheets because he was laying on his stomach and he started rutting up against them, the moans and gasps from Louis just fueling him towards his second orgasm. 

He just kept pushing his tongue in then slowly dragging it out, then reached up to grab hold of Louis' cock, strained against his stomach, and squeezed slightly as he slid his hand up and down it. Before he knew it he felt Louis' walls tighten around him and a hot liquid ooze over his hand and Louis let out a high pitched whine, back arching off the bed, even further than before. 

Harry followed, his thrusts stilling and he spilled messily onto the sheets he was laying on, shuddering and silently hoping there was a way they could wash them later. He pulled his tongue out and placed a kiss to Louis' hole before planting tiny kisses along Louis' thighs and placed one on the tip of his length, sucking off the come that hadn't spilled onto Louis' stomach. 

"Shit, Harry. You can't just do things things like that," Louis said, covering his face with his hands, slightly embarrassed at how dirty it was that he got off from it. 

"But I knew you would love it so that's why I did it, babe. It's our honeymoon, we should take advantage of it," Harry's said in between peppering kisses up Louis torso and finally reaching his face. "And sometimes I just can't help myself," Harry mumbled into Louis' neck once he reached it, kissing around his ear and his hair damp from sweat, "you're just so hot, Lou." 

Harry got up really quickly and scurried over to the side of the room, grabbingone of their shirts that he'd flung off earlier in a frenzie and wiped Louis' stomach and the one spot on the bed before throwing the shirt down back where he'd just picked it up. He lazily crawled back on top of Louis and, once again, began placing kisses all over Louis and takin in the sweet smell of him, all sweaty and fucked out.

Louis sighed and let Harry shower him in kisses and when he closed his eyes for a minute and listened to the waves crashing outside their house, he realized how tired he actually was. He yawned, and then laughed because Harry yawned right after. 

"'M tired, Haz," Louis mumbled, closing his eyes and letting Harry continue to cover his face in kisses. 

"So happy we're married, Lou, it's amazing," Harry said quietly in between kisses, completely ignoring what Louis had said about being tired. 

"It's actually pretty late, Harry, look how dark it is outside," Louis said, looking over to the window (which was really just a rectangular hole in the stone wall) and staring at all the bright stars that lit up the black sky through Harry's curls that were kind of in the way. 

"Love you, Lou. Love you and your bum," Harry murmured, too busy sucking a red bruise into Louis' neck right below his ear to pay attention to what Louis had been saying. 

Louis gently swatted him on the arm, making Harry look up and snap out of the lust-sick trance he had been in. Louis grinned down at him. 

"Stop it, Haz. I know you're happy to be married and so am I, I'm so, so happy. But we did a lot today and I'm seriously really sleepy," he said, chuckling and takingHarry's face in his two hands. Harry just smiled stupidly up at him, still laying flat on top of Louis' stomach. 

"It's okay, Lou, I can kiss you to sleep," Harry said, resuming playing kisses on Louis' face and neck and shoulders so Louis just threw his head back on the pillow, giving up and shaking his head while smiling to himself. 

And that's how they spent their first night there, Harry on top of Louis, keeping him close and listening to his breathing slowly steady out, kissing him everywhere his lips could reach until he fell asleep himself, under the roof that was set under the stars in a place that nobody could find them.


	3. Take My Heart (Baby, Take My Soul)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry dresses Louis up in a grass skirt and coconut bra that he conveniently found in their closet during their honeymoon. Louis wants to ride him in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is better than the second chapter. Tell me what you think

"Babe, you probably look gorgeous," Harry called from their shared bedroom. Louis was hiding in the bathroom and Harry was trying to get him to come out. 

Louis poked his head around the corner, not showing any of his body. "This looks fucking ridiculous, Haz. I'm not doing this," he stated, looking at Harry who was lounging on their bed with his hands tucked behind his head. 

"Just let me see, Louis," he said and watched as Louis slowly took a step out of the bathroom, exposing himself. He was dressed in a grass skirt and a coconut bra that Harry had found while rooting around in their closet earlier that day while Louis was laying in the sun outside waiting for harry to come out and join him. And of course Harry had gotten side-tracked and curious and had to go and look at their room in depth only to find the outfit in the back of their small closet. 

The idea had instantly came to him and he saved it until after they ate dinner and got ready for bed to show Louis and tell him what he wanted him to do with it. 

Louis' face was bright red and he held his hands in front of his crotch because if he didn't, his dick would show through the thin layer of the scratchy grass. Harry grinned at his husband, feeling a shock of arousal travel through his body and go straight to his cock. He was in just his boxers, ready to remove them that night when the time came. 

Harry let his eyes scan over the beautiful boy in front of him, only the light from the sun setting lighting the room and he could see the discomfort on the smaller boy's face. He smiled and looked at his eyes, which were glued to an interesting spot on the wall to his right, sitting up and beckoning Louis over to him. "C'mere, babe, you look right fit," Harry chuckled because Louis always was able to surprise him with exceeding his expectations on how pretty he would look in something. 

Louis slowly walked towards Harry, keeping his hands where they were and his eyes on the ground. Louis didn't approve of the outfit, obviously Harry had seen him naked plenty of times but just the way the skirt barely covered his penis made Louis feel incredibly self conscious. And he didn't have large boobs of any sorts so wearing a bra made out of genuine coconut shells was not only very uncomfortable but also extremely unnecessary in Louis' eyes. 

Harry reached his hand out to run his fingers through the grass skirt, bumping Louis' semi and hearing him wimper slightly. "So pretty, Boo," Harry mumbled. He was already hard from just thinking about Louis before and now he's standing right in front of him, just waiting to be ravished. 

Louis tore his eyes away from the floor and looked up at Harry, pupils blown so that none of the blue showed. He reached and took Harry's head in his two hands, placing small kisses on his mouth and one on his nose. 

"This is your weirdest one yet, Harry. But I'll do it if you really want me to," Louis laughed at Harry's being amused by his 24 year old husband dressed up as a hula girl. He found it very attractive and started to palm himself slowly while Louis kissed him again, lifting one of his legs and climbing on top of Harry, straddling his muscular waist.

Louis thought that if he was going to have to dress up as a hula girl then he was going to do it right. Harry pulled away and gasped for a breath but was tugged back and Louis smashed their lips together in a kiss that was more teeth and spit and tongue than lips. Harry ran his large hands up and down Louis' exposed thighs, already tan from the day's activities outside. 

Louis bit down on the taller man's bottom lip before really pulling away and looking at the mess he'd created. Harry's lips were shiny and more red than they usually were, his hair was sticking up in all different ways, and he was really hard and Louis could clearly feel the outline of his cock pressing tightly into his bare bum with the way he was seated on him. 

"'M going to open myself up for you, then I'm going to show you the best fucking hula dance you've ever seen," and harry thought that that had to have been the hottest thing to ever leave the smaller boy's lips and he had to hold his breath and grip the sheets and just try not to come right then and there. 

He laid his head back on the pillow and moaned obscenely. Louis smirked and placed a kiss on Harry's nose before reaching over to the nightstand beside the bed and grabbing the lube that was sitting there (he had put it there earlier that day, knowing that they would probably need it later on that night), and going back to Harry, seating on his hips. Harry watched with heavily hooded eyes as Louis popped the cap open and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and rubbing them together. 

Louis looked down as he put his hand behind him, pushing himself upwards just slightly onto his knees and hovering above Harry, and Harry knew that he'd slipped a finger in when Louis' jaw went slack and he blinked repeatedly, still looking down at the place where his leaking hard cock laid somewhere between Harry's chest and Louis' stomach. A quiet and drawn out 'yes' left his lips and he pulled his finger out and replaced it along with yet another one (they'd been doing this so long that prepping Louis never took more than a couple minutes). 

Harry watched as Louis' thighs shook slightly and he moved his hips, bucking down onto his own fingers as well. Harry bit his lip and wanted desperately to touch himself (his boxers had come off long ago) but Louis was basically right where he would need to be to do that and he didn't was to get in his lover's way. 

He just tightened his grip on the sheets beside him and tried to even out his breaths. Louis was soon a moaning mess with his eyes tightly closed as he tried not to hit that special spot because he wanted to save that for Harry, and he eagerly inserted a third finger and arched his back backwards. 

Harry didn't know how much he could take. "I want to ride you Harry, I love it so much, you know," Harry's eyes widened and of course he knew Louis loved to ride him, it was basically all they did and Harry did not have a single problem with it. He loved it when Louis was dominant but sometimes he just loved to take control and throw Louis onto the bed after a day with Taylor and ravish and completely destroy his hole, only to cuddle up beside him and apologize that he would be sore for at least a week afterwards. 

But if Louis wanted to ride him then Harry was going to let him do whatever the fuck he wanted. 

Harry groaned and placed his sweaty hands on Louis' hips lifting him up and off of his own fingers and Louis gasped at the sudden feeling before Harry let go of him to reach over for the lube. "Can't fucking wait, babe. You always look so good opening yourself up for me and I can't wait any longer," Louis laughed at how eager his husband was being and he stared at him and watched him slather up his cock with the stuff, the only light from the room being from the sun setting outside, and Louis wondered to himself if it was possible to apply too much said lube. 

Harry grunted as he threw the bottle somewhere else in the room Louis bent down and pressed a lingering kiss to Harry's lips before reaching behind himself and guiding Harry's full cock to his hole. Harry licked his lips and he watched Louis' facial expressions as he felt Louis nudge the tip in, then sink down to about halfway. 

A cool breeze kicked through in from the windows in the room and Louis was so grateful because it was fucking hot and he was sweating and it was dripping down his face and he just couldn't stand that while he was trying to take in all of Harry. 

It took everything Harry had to not thrust up into him and shove in all the way into the heat but he didn't want to hurt Louis, so he took several deep breaths. "Hmmm, come on, Lou. You feel so good, you've got it, now go all the way down," Harry tried to coax Louis into it but Louis thought it was funny to take his good time and placed his two hands on Harry's chest, flat and fingers splayed. He himself gave into he pleasure and relaxed his muscles, sinking all the way down onto Harry's full girth and it seemed like every time they had sex, Harry got bigger. 

Once Louis was fully seated onto Harry's lap, his legs tucked neatly by his sides and his hands gripping and squeezing Harry's torso in an effort to help himself adjust, he looked up at Harry, who was hazily staring up at him with blown pupils. Louis made sure he kept his eyes glued on Harry's and he pulled up until his cock was almost all the way out before slamming down and wincing because even though they have been doing this for years, Louis thought that maybe he wasn't just ready for that but he'd done it anyway. 

Harry's eyes instantly squeezed shut and he reach around Louis to grab his bum through the grass on his skirt, giving his hands something to do while he concentrated on not just flipping him over and fucking him until he couldn't talk. 

Louis felt the coconut shells starting to rub uncomfortably against his skin as he picked up his pace. Harry could feel himself throbbing inside Louis and Louis kept clenching and unclenching his walls so much that Harry thought he must have be doing it on purpose. Louis felt himself relax all the way so he moved his hips in small circles, switch directions; forward, backward, left, right, repeat. 

Harry was sweating way more than he should be and just couldn't keep himself quiet from the small movements that Louis was making, muttering a small 'fuck' while running his hands over Louis' glorious thighs. 

Louis finally let up teasing Harry and lifted himself up and stayed there for a good five seconds before slamming back down as hard as he could and lifting himself up again, trying to start some sort of rhythm. Louis let his head fall back and his arms slacken to his sides, keeping himself as relaxed as possible so he wouldn't be all that sore the next day. 

"Yes, just like that, Lou," Harry grunted. Harry's hips started rocking in time to Louis' and he placed his hands on Louis' hips and guided him, smoothing out Louis' pace and anchoring his feet into the mattress to help him start fucking up into Louis. 

The skin on skin contact echoed around the small room and Louis placed his hands back onto Harry's chest, stopping his own movements so Harry could take control and set a new pace (which was much faster). 

"Fu-uck me, Haz. Fuck your hula girl," this only fueled Harry to pound into Louis harder and grunt even louder and make the grass skirt louder from the way it was shaking every time Harry's hips touched Louis' bum. It wasn't that Harry got off to thinking about fucking a girl, it was that he got off to fucking Louis dressed like a girl. It was all about Louis. 

Louis' mouth hung open and Harry's thrusts were so hard they were racking to air out of Louis' lungs and he started to panic because he couldn't catch his breath. His eyes started to water from his pace but he jolted forward and had to brace himself on Harry when he felt him repeatedly jab his prostate. 

Harry brought a hand up to push away some of the fringe that was laying in Louis' eyes and he started breathing normally again. Louis had wanted to ride Harry and he guessed that it had started out that way but no longer was. 

"Shit, Louis, I love when you're like this," Harry's said in almost a whisper because he was breathing so heavily. Louis just moaned in response because that's all he had been doing for a while, moaning when Harry hit that spot in him just right, moaning for Harry to go faster, moaning for Harry to go harder, the little 'uh's escaping his mouth with each time their skin slapped together. 

Louis' eyes flung open and he stared down at a very sweaty Harry, feeling the pit of his stomach get unbearably hot. "Harry, fuck, I'm going to come, come on, harder," he basically yelled but it didn't matter because no one was around to hear them. Louis hasn't touched himself the whole time and Harry knew he was capable of coming without it, so he didn't dare touch Louis. 

Although he did reach over and rip the grass skirt off and throw it to the side, wanting to see every inch of his husband when he came and definiely the way his bum and upper thighs were shaking like crazy with the force of Harry's thrusts. 

Louis keened at the action and arched his back, going up higher on his knees so his could bend down and place his lips on Harry's. it shouldn't have really been called a kiss because it was just two mouths near each other breathing heavily into the other but Harry loved it either way. Harry reached a hand down to Louis' bum and slid his fingers to the place where his cock was ravishing Louis' hole, running the tips of his fingers over Louis' stretched rim. 

Louis let out a choking sort of sound that was followed by a high pitched one into Harry's mouth and he came hard onto Harry's stomach, littering it with the streaks of white. "Ah, fuck, right there." 

Harry moaned from feeling the smaller man going slack in his arms and louis clenching unbearably tight around him and now Louis was soft and fucked out and pliable, so Harry grabbed his hips and held him up some more, fucking into him harder than before and feeling streams of sweat drip from his face (it had been in the fucking lower 100's that whole day). Harry pressed himself deep inside Louis as his thrusts became noticeably uneven and Louis' head lolled onto Harry should, slowly licking up some sweat and waiting for him to come. 

"Want you to come inside me, Haz," Louis mumbled into Louis' ear and Harry almost hadn't heard it over he skin slapping and heavy breathing but Louis just really wanted to get that damn coconut bra off because he felt like he had at least a dozen blisters from it. 

Harry's hips jerked one more time before he spilled deep into Louis with a loud stream of curses and groans that in the many years of sex with Harry, Louis had never heard him say. He just kissed Harry's neck when the boy slammed his head back onto the pillow, taking Louis with him, and slowed his movements, eventually coming to a stop. 

Harry lifted Louis' face up to his and kissed him hard because that might have been the best time he'd ever had, and if they could've done it everyday of their lives when they were at their peak of fame, they would have. Harry gently sucked on Louis top lip and pulled back, kissing along Louis jaw like a sort of 'thank you'. His hands worked behind Louis' back and untied the string in the back of the bra, taking it off of Louis and letting it fall to the floor beside them. 

Louis lifted himself up and off of Harry, wincing as he did so, and grabbed a handful of the sheets beside them and quickly wiped Harry's chest off. "Sorry," he mumbled to Harry. "Boo, don't be. There's no reason to be sorry," Harry cupped Louis' cheek in his hand and pushed their lips together in a deep kiss. He swiped his tongue across Louis' bottom lip before delving into his mouth, searching through it like he was looking for something. Louis pulled away with a smack but kept his lips close to Harry's. 

"Love you so much, Harry." 

Harry replied by kissing him back slowly and rubbed his hands up and down Louis' back before Louis pulled back and got off of Harry, snuggling up to his side and pushing the sheets he used to wipe off Harry's stomach to the side because it was probably 90 degrees and they wouldn't need it anyway. He wanted to shower badly but he was just so tired and fucked out. 

Harry kissed the top of his head. "What are we doing tomorrow?" Louis asked, his voice muffled by Harry's neck. 

"Well I was thinking I could maybe wake you up with a blow job or something and then around lunchtime, I brought that dildo you-" Louis gently swatted his arm, laughing. 

"Not that, what are we doing, like, beach wise and stuff? I want to go swimming, Haz," Louis told him, looking up at him and seeing that his eyes were closed and his mouth was formed in a small smile. 

"Maybe I can fuck you in the water, or on the sand, or on that boat out back, or in the kitchen, in the shower, or, you never know, Lou, if we figured out how to climb one of those palm trees-" 

"Harry!" Louis grinned because his husband had just finished coming off of his high and he was already talking about all the ways he was going to fuck Louis tomorrow. Harry just laughed quietly and Louis could tell how sleepy he was because his laugh was low and smooth. 

Harry put his arm on top of Louis and turned to his side, effectively spooning him except Louis was on his back. Louis hummed and played with Harry's hands. "Surprise me, Haz, whatever you want. We've still got a couple more days here," Louis said, feeling sleep start come over him quickly. 

"Hmm, nighty-night, Boo. I love you. And I'll be dreaming about everything I'm going to do to you tomorrow," Harry spoke softly into Louis' ear. Louis giggled softly, right on the brink of sleep himself. 

"I cant wait, Haz. Love you, too. Good night," he opted for a more mature response. Harry pulled Louis tighter and impossibly closer to him, listening to his breaths even out in a matter of a couple minutes. 

Harry thought about how proposing to Louis had to be the best thing he'd ever done, and going on this honeymoon where they had just sex all the time and got to hang around by a beach with no paps or fans or anybody around, really, for a couple days was definitely the second best.


	4. It's Getting Hot; I Need a Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a little over heated so he goes for a swim with Louis. They don't just swim in the water, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Well here is another chapter. I haven't got any comments or feedback yet :( but I'm going to keep going. Check out my Wattpad account (harrystylescat77) where I have a bunch of one shots and two more larry fics (but they won't have smut in them) thanks if you read and leave kudos <3  
> I have a thing with run on sentences and the word 'and' so if you have a problem....um feel free to criticize me haha

The waves were almost nonexistent the next day. Sometimes it was like that; the wind just never really picked up and so the water was just clear and still. 

Harry thought it was most peaceful to lay on a chair on the sand with his feet tickling the water without having to worry about getting splashes with rough waves. 

Louis came out from inside the cabin with two tall glasses of lemonade filled to the top with ice. There was a thin layer of shine on both of their bare chests because the heat of the last day or two had been hotter than the rest. 

"Thank you, babe," Harry said when Louis passed one of the drinks with a straw in it to him, sipping slowly from his own drink. Louis then set his down, propped it up against one of the many palm trees that littered the beach, and started wading into the water. 

Harry watched his bum move underneath his short bathing shorts hungrily, chugging half of the drink quickly because it was just so hot and Louis was just so hot, too, and everything was really hot; he needed to cool down. 

He balanced his drink next to Louis' and got up from his chair, setting down his sunglasses and walking across the sand to wet his feet. The water was warm but it felt good compared to the scorching sun and the shade from the palm trees covered an area of the water that Harry waded into, looking down at his feet through the water because it really was that clear. 

Harry heard a small splash and turned around, seeing Louis' form under the water swimming towards him. He came up to his legs and grabbed his ankles, still underwater, Louis scooted up Harry's body until he got to his crotch, and grabbed it, sending a shock through Harry's body. 

He gasped, and Louis came up for air, smiling and flinging water out of his hair before pushing it back out of his eyes. 

Harry laughed but them grimaced at the subtle pain that was still somewhat in his crotch. 

"What was that for?" Harry asked, smoothing his longer bathing shorts under the water and grinning at his husband. Louis just shrugged and kept smiling brightly at Harry, the water up to his chest and Harry's waist. 

Louis bit his lip and grabbed Harry's shoulder, pulling him closer to him but then pushing him down at the last mintute, dunking Harry on surprise. Harry shot up out of the water instantly with wet hair and lunged at Louis, hearing him squeak before they both went under the water, Harry getting some up his nose that he had to cough and sputter a bit when he went back up. 

Louis was glaring at Harry then, so Harry gently cupped his cheek with his wet hand, pulling him close. "Had to get you back, Lou," he said before placing a kiss to Louis' mouth, gently sucking on his top lip. Louis had a different idea, though, because he started pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth while grabbing his shoulders and starting to walk forward, pushing Harry backwards in the water towards the more shallow part of the water. 

He breathed heavily against Harry's cheek and gripped at his hair, turning the kiss into something messy but Harry didn't care because he was on a honeymoon and he was snogging Louis.

"Want you now, Haz, right here," Louis said tightly against Harry's mouth, feeling Harry's hands grip his sides and roughly pull him close. 

"You sure, Boo, aren't you sore?" Harry asked between small kisses along Louis' jaw and mouth.

They didn't even have to worry about people seeing them because it was only them for miles and miles of the island. So getting caught fucking on the beach was completely out of question. It was more of if Louis would be able to take Harry after the night before. He did this thing where when he wanted Harry he really wanted him, and something such as being sore wouldn't stop him and he would end up really hurting himself. And that was the last thing Harry wanted even if it meant they wouldn't have sex. 

Louis shook his head and Harry noticed how his breathing had picked up and when he lifted his head he saw Louis was biting his lip and he knew that Louis had meant it when he'd said he wanted Harry then and there. 

"No, right now, Haz, come on," Harry could feel his hard-on pressing up against his thigh and Louis was beginning to rut up against it, searching for the friction that he needed. 

They were standing in the water that was up to their ankles and Harry slipped his fingers under the waist of Louis' swimming trunks, and began to pull them over his bum. Luis licked into Harry's hot mouth and wherever he touched Harry he just felt so hot on his skin. Louis kicked off his shorts over to where there was dry sand and then grabbed Harry's hand off of his waist. 

"Here, Harry, fuck me in the water. I want the sand to rub my skin when you're fucking me into it," Louis said under his breath, making Harry groan and move over top of Louis, who was on his back in the shallow water. Harry was thankful there were no waves because that wouldn't work with Louis (with the waves slapping over his face, they would just have to go inside). 

Louis tasted like salt water bu that didn't stop Harry from tangling their tongues together, feeling Louis' back arch up to brush against his and his breath hitch in his throat. Louis was mercilessly tugging on Harry's shorts, trying to get them of his long body so Harry could get on with it.

Harry broke from the kiss and stood up, shimmying out of his shorts and tossing them over to where Louis' had landed. He went back down and started hissing up Louis' watery torso to his neck, sucking a bruise there while Louis played with his hair with one hand and aimlessly splashed I the water that pooled shallowly beside himself with the other. His cock was flat up against his stomach, angry and red, and he could occasionally feel the tip of Harry's brush up against his, making him shiver.

"Harry, now," he demanded, gripping the taller boy's shoulders above him.

"So needy, so needy. We haven't got any lube out here," Harry stated, pausing his kissing for a moment so Louis could easily answer him. 

"I prepped myself before I came out, and the water's enough," he said, looking anywhere but Harry with a grin on his face.

"You horny prick, I love you," Harry whispered into the shell of Louis' left ear and kissing it before pulling away and sitting up. 

"Love you, too," and Louis was almost about to urge Harry to get on with it when he saw Harry gripping himself. 

Harry peered down at Louis below him, feeling slightly bad about his back but figuring he could just make it up with a massage or something later. He gripped his member and started lazily tugging himself, making sure he was fully hard before biting his lip and pressing the tip to Louis' clenching hole. 

"Relax, Lou," and Louis did relax, responding by loosening his muscles jut enough so that Harry could press his top in, but then stayed there, seeing Louis wince and clench back up around him. 

"You sure you don't want to go inside and prep-"

"Yeah, yeah, Harry, 'm good. Go on," Louis told him, trying to keep his breathing steady and opening his legs even wider to make the fit easier. 

Harry bottomed out and grunted at that, watching as Louis slid up the sand with the force of his thrust. He paused and started at Louis' face, searching for a sign for permission to move.

Louis nodded after a couple of moments and Harry eased out and then back in, feeling Louis gradually relax. Louis' eyes had closed from the pain-pleasure mixture long ago and his head lolled from side to side, surely getting sand all through his hair but he didn't seem to care at all. 

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' quivering lips on the way thrusting back in and rolling his body up as far as he could up Louis' torso, and he felt Louis' legs wrap themselves around Harry's small waist, their hips pressed tightly together before Harry exhaled and pulled almost all the way out. 

Louis' mouth opened into an 'O' shape and he started rutting himself back down onto Harry, his own cock begging to be touched but he ignored it, focusing instead on Harry's repeated rubbing against that sweet spot inside of him that made his back lift off the sand. 

The skin on his back was protesting, though, and he didn't want Harry to ever stop his pounding, but it felt like his back was screaming. 

"Haz, stop, please," he managed to get out and Harry immediately stopped his continual stream of moans and looked down at Louis, shocked that he had told him to stop. 

"Are you okay, Louis? Am I hurting you, I'm sorry, baby, I-"

"Just, my back and this sand don't really agree," Louis said in a small voice, looking up at Harry. 

"Oh my gosh, Lou, I'm so sorry this is so selfish of me. I'm sorry, just let me-" Harry kept rambling until Louis cut him off.

"It's fine, Harry. Can I just, like, go on my knees or something?" Louis thought hat his knees could probably take more than his back. 

Harry nodded quickly and went to reach for Louis, helping him up and turning him over, pulling out in the process. 

"Of course, Louis, whatever you want to do," Harry's voice cracked and Louis' heart just about evaporated at how sweet his husband was. 

Louis was on his hands and knees, legs spread obscenely for Harry to see as he waited for him to start again. 

"You good now?"

"Yeah, Harry, hurry up," Louis pushed back onto Harry all the way as so as he felt the tip press to his stretched hole. This way his back wasn't distracting him from the feeling of Harry's cock inside him, think, and sliding tightly against his walls. 

He heard Harry exhale heavily as he gave a particularly fast thrust, seeming to slightly loose his composure for just a moment. He easily picked his pace from before back up and was soon marveling in the way Louis' whole body shook forward with every thrust. 

Louis' arms were getting tired and he managed to slip down onto his elbows, the water being shallow enough that he still didn't get any in his face. He let his eyes drift closed and legs spread impossibly further apart to give Harry better access to his well exposed bottom. 

Harry's teeth were sunken into Louis' shoulder and he couldn't even register the pain of it because all he felt was total pleasure racking his body because Harry knew exactly where to hit. His voice was getting slightly raw and wobbled when he struggled to keep the steady stream of gasps and moans flowing from his mouth.

Harry licked over the bite that was in Louis' shoulder and felt slightly bad for it. Louis pushed his arse out even more and let his head feast on his arms, closing his eyes because his face was half in the water and half out. 

"H-Harry, 'm so close," Louis mumbled, not sure that Harry even heard him over their skin on skin contact and the splash of the water from the sharp movements of Harry's hips. He groaned low and deep in his throat and bent further down onto Louis' back, making his thighs open up even further than they were before, his chest pressed into Louis' back as he quickened his pace. 

"Me, too, Boo, real close," he said against Louis' skin and he moved his hands from Louis' hips onto the sand below his shoulders, since Louis was so low into the water. 

Small sputtering noises fell from Louis' thin lips as Harry jabbed at his spot over and over again and he came untouched, hard, with harryharryharrymormoreyesharry running through his head on repeat. His eyes shut tightly and his mouth opened with a big gasp, wimpering Harry's name. 

Harry only sped up his pace, putting a hand on the top of Louis' back and using it to pull himself up, angling himself differently and shoving in quickly before his hips started to stutter. He blinked his eyes because they were watering with the force of his orgasm when he came into Louis' arse, deep into the heat. His thrusts slowed and he breathed evenly and placed his hands on Louis' hips, slowly moving his hip in circles against Louis'. 

He swallowed thickly and rubbed his hand over his bum, pulling out slowly and reaching down to turn Louis over. He could tell he was tired and fucked out, so he pulled him up and walked back into the water a ways until Harry could put his hands under Louis' arse and Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around Harry's neck, attaching himself onto him and relaxed as Harry walked through the water that was up to their chests. 

He peppered Louis' face that rested on his shoulder with open mouthed kisses and rubbed his back, rocking them back in forth in the water. 

"How was that?" Harry asked, nose pressed into Louis' neck. It was platonic but Harry felt that he should say it, as Louis had been so eager before they'd begun. Louis nodded and kept his eyes closed, a small smile on his closed lips. 

"Perfect Haz, like always. I'm hungry," it made sense to Harry hat Louis was hungry because it was probably around two and they hadn't eaten lunch yet that day. 

"What do you want me to make you, we have just about everything in the house," Harry replied feeling the water slide against his skin all over his body in the best way, cooling him from his high. 

Louis sighed. "Surprise me," he murmured. 

"You and your surprises," Harry mocked from last night when Louis had told Harry to surprise him the next day. Harry smile when Louis finally opened his eyes and lifted his head up, glaring at Harry and slipping down off off him.

Louis gasped because he hadn't realized how deep the water actually was and Harry picked him up bridal style, carrying him until Louis could stand in the water on his own. They both emerged from the water, skin wrinkled and the very slight breeze more noticeable because of the layer of wetness on their skin. 

Harry went to his chair and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around himself and putting on his sunglasses before handing Louis his towel, the green one, and watched as he threw his around his shoulders, hugging it close around his front as he went over to scoop up both of their bathing shorts.

Harry reached for his hand and entwined it with Louis as they walked up towards the door to the cabin type house, pulling him under his arm and leading him inside. 

Harry made him and Louis sandwiches and pasta salad for Lucy and Louis sat on the kitchen counter and watched the whole time Harry made it (after of course going and putting on a dry pair of boxers). 

"Here you go, babe," Harry said when he handed a plate of food to Louis and he smiled and they took them outside, sitting on a towel underneath the shade of a palm tree to eat.


	5. It's Just You and Me (a Big Happy Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry likes to think that he is capable of getting Louis pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dafuq did I write

The sun was just beginning to set. 

They had been at it since 7:30 that night and Louis had just been enjoying the way his whole body shifted up the soft bed with every one of Harry's even thrusts into him when Harry pulled all of the way out, taking Louis by surprise and leaving him feeling terribly empty. 

"Harry, why'd you-" Harry moaned loudly and shushed Louis, obviously trying to focus on something, and shifted himself so he could slowly slither down Louis' heated body. Louis didn't know what he was doing but he sat back on the fluffy pillows beneath him and closed his eyes as he felt Harry place small open mouthed kisses all along his torso, going further and further down and placing a final one on the tip of his cock, resting proud and red on his stomach. 

Louis' legs were spread lazily, relaxed against the bed from their previous position around Harry's waist. 

"Harry, please-" 

Harry shushed him again and he swallowed thickly. He felt Harry kitten lick all the way up and down his cock and slightly below it, then nipping at the base of his balls, making his back arch and toes curl under. He pulled himself back up to Louis' stomach area and placed a sloppy wet kiss to it, sucking the soft skin into his mouth and playing with the short hairs that were scattered across it. 

"Want to make a baby with you," Harry mumbled against his skin, using his lips to smear around the spit on his stomach. Louis let out an airy laugh. Of course they'd talked about wanting a child before but never had Harry said he wanted Louis to be the one to bear it. Harry ignored Louis and kept nuzzling at his abdomen, blowing cold air onto the place where it shone with saliva. 

"Get you all plump and big with my baby inside you," Louis hummed at the nonsense that was pouring out of Harry's mouth and he caught a glimpse Harry's hand going down to palm himself. 

"It would have your beautiful eyes and my curly hair, Lou," he mumbled. Louis laughed and petted Harry's hair. His cock was painfully throbbing against his stomach right below where Harry's lips were, and he desperately needed to be full again. 

"Haz, the least you could do to try to knock me up is to get back inside me, we aren't going to get anywhere with a baby if to don't at least do that," he tried to coax. 

"But Lou, right here," Harry's fingers were running over a spot on Louis' belly, tickling him slightly, "is where you'd be stretched like a beach ball ready to burst, that'd be my baby," he went on. 

Louis grinned and threw his head back, gripping the sheets beside him. He was torn from wanting to let Harry continue to whisper these nothings against his belly and wanting him to go back to what he had been doing before he had gotten distracted and ravish his bare body and fuck him into tomorrow. 

"Harry please, can you talk and fuck me at the same time, I just need-" 

"Yeah, yeah, Lou, of course I'll fuck you," Louis was satisfied when he felt Harry's girth nudge his hole. "And fill you up with all my babies," Harry grunted quietly, before pushing in and picking himself up off of Louis and, kneeling on the bed, spreading Louis' knees apart as far as they would go and fucked into him harder. 

Louis furrowed his brows and made a sobbing sound, overwhelmed by the intense pleasure that kept rolling over him in waves. He was so close, he had been for a while, and he could tell by Harry's speed that he was close, too. 

"Fuck, Lou, you look great now. Just think how you'll look all swollen up, big and filled with my baby," Harry said, voice rough and airy, lifting Louis' legs further up and apart by his ankles and keeping them high in the air. He couldn't manage to tear his gaze away from Louis' hole, stressed and pink, stretched tightly around the girth of his cock that was disappearing into him at a bruising pace. 

Louis thought that Harry had never fucked him so hard on his back; usually if he wanted to be rough with him he'd make him get on his hands and knees, but not tonight, Louis thought. Tonight, Harry wanted to watch Louis' face when he came in him, spilling his come inside of him and knocking him up. 

Louis' eyes prickled with tears and they spilled over into his red cheeks, burning with the need to touch himself. He reach down, carefully because Harry's thrusts were racking his body so much and even the slightest touch wrong way could hurt because he was so sensitive right then, and gently grasped his length, breathing out huffs of hot air onto his chest. Harry quickly reached down and slapped Louis' hand away, only pressing into him harder.

"No," he demanded, "want to make you come with just my fat cock shoved up your arse," he grunted. Louis moaned obscenely loud at that and scrunched his face up, feeling sweat dribble down his chin and onto his neck. 

"'M going to come in-" 

"F-fuck, yeah, Haz. Knock me up, like that," Louis sputtered, not knowing exactly what was flowing out of his mouth. Harry's hips stuttered before he shot his come into Louis' arse, buried deep between his lover's legs, and he took a deep breath, thrusting slowly to ride himself out. Louis' dick lay untouched on his stomach, him writhing beneath it. 

"You feel that, Lou, that's my babies painting you up inside," Harry whispered, still inside Louis. Louis' mouth opened and he came with a sharp, high pitched cry, gripping at he sheets below him and watching his come spurt all over his stomach, shooting higher than he thought he'd even seen it before. 

"F-shit, Harry, yeah, I feel it," he mumbled, not even embarrassed at the discovery of the new kink. He loved the idea of Harry holding him down and getting him pregnant, even though he knew it wasn't really possible for him to actually have a baby, he liked to think it was. 

Harry had stopped his movements by then, reaching down with a finger and swirling it into the mess on top of Louis' stomach. Louis hummed in complete bliss and just stayed where he was, not wanting Harry to ever pull out of him. 

"So what do you think would happen if our baby ever walks in on us like this," Harry's voice raw, and Louis stared at Harry for a moment because he would think about things like that. 

"'M, Haz, I think you're just sleepy, must be real tired after that," he talked down to Harry who was slowly pulling out then, watching Louis' face twist into something like discomfort. 

"Sorry," he muttered. 

"'M good, Haz. Can we shower?" He asked softly, looking down at the mess of his own come on his stomach that was starting to dry and he could feel Harry's starting to leak and he squirmed uncomfortably. 

"Yeah, babe, I'll start the water and grab some towels. You come in whenever," Louis nodded at his husband and watched as he got up and walked into he bathroom, his tiny bum bouncing with each step. 

And he grinned, he was definitely up for round two of shower blow jobs, he thought.


	6. You and Me, Baby (Making Love Like Gorillas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song Gorillas by Bruno Mars which I happen to have a recent obsession with.   
> Ps. It's about sex omfg I love it

Harry was an over-packer. He always packed just a ton of clothes and things that he even knew he probably wouldn't need. So when he was rifling through the messily packed drawers of his and Louis' room and he found a tie, silky and folded neatly, he could help but wonder what exactly he was going to do with it. There were absolutely no fancy restaurants on the island and they couldn't take a boat to the main land until the end of their stay. 

He picked it up and held it in front of his face. It was black and shined from the sun that flowed through their windows.

He had just taken a shower so he was meaning to get dressed until a small idea floated up to the back of his mind. This tie was long and silky, very capable of holding things, tying things, and that was exactly how Harry planned to use them.

He could easily picture Louis spread out on their bed, or the couch, or even the kitchen table, with this soft tie wrapped tightly around both of his wrists. 

He licked his lips in anticipation and decided that the clothes could wait. Louis was still in the shower but he would be out in a couple of minutes. 

Harry scrambled up onto their small bed, still not having put any clothes on, and laid on his back, already half hard just from the thought of Louis writhing under the tie. He played with it in between his fingers with one hand and mindlessly stroked himself with his other. 

The door to the bathroom (that was connected to their room) flew open and steam rushed out, along with a flushed Louis with a towel around his waist. His eyes adjusted and focused onto Harry laying on the bed touching himself. 

"Haz?" Louis chuckled, looking fondly over at Harry whose eyes were already beginning to drift shut and the tie was now inside of his mouth, lightly chewing on the corner hem of it. 

Harry grunted in response and he watched Louis eye the tie in his mouth and hand as he made his way over to the side of the bed that Harry was on, running his fingers though his wet hair. He leaned down and pecked his husband's lips. 

He stood up and walked over to their dresser and brushed his hair with the comb sitting there. He watched Harry get up, eyebrows furrowed and hands tightly grasping the tie that he had with him. 

Louis sat the comb down as Harry's arms snaked around his waist, pressing his back to his chest. Harry breathed heavily onto his neck, smelling he shared shampoo that they used, and pressed a couple kisses there. 

Louis sighed contently and leaned his head back on Harry, relaxing into his shoulder and closing his eyes. He gasped slightly when he felt Harry's cold hands slip under his towel and with one swift move, it fell to the floor. 

Louis smirked, knowing what Harry was after. 

"What's that tie for, babe?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Harry layered kisses over Louis' neck and what he could reach of his jawline and stroked his thumbs into Louis' sides. His hands left him and grabbed the tie in front of Louis with both hands in front of Louis, then proceeding to quickly bring up to his neck and take hold of it behind him, but not tight enough to choke him. 

"'M going to show you, Lou," Harry murmured into his ear. Louis opened his eyes and shivered when he saw himself in the mirror, tie wrapped around his neck and their bodies flushed tightly together. 

He let his jaw fall slightly and he felt Harry yank on the back of the tie, tugging him backwards until Harry's knees hit the edge of the bed, both still watching each other in the mirror. Harry's cock was resting snugly between Louis' bum cheeks and almost nothing turned Louis on more than that. 

He moaned out and felt a hand slip onto his stomach, bracing him while Harry manhandled him and turned him over and onto the bed, facing down into the mattress. He noticed that the tie was gone and before he knew what to do, Harry was gripping his wrists above his head and doing something with them. 

"Harry, what are-" 

Harry shushed Louis quiet while he finished the last knot, tugging on it to make sure it wouldn't come loose in Louis' soon to come struggles. 

"It's okay, baby, you'll like this. I didn't know why I packed this silly thing but I think I do now," Harry grunted out and rolled Louis over, seeing his cock spring up and onto his stomach. 

"Ah, fuck," Louis was surprised at how hard he already was. Harry was usually dominant and possessive over louis but this aggressive side of Harry didn't come out a lot. He was rough and manhandling Louis but Louis couldn't have loved it more. 

He tugged on the tie around his wrists and they didn't loosen a tad. He was Harry's and Harry was you to do whatever he wished with him. 

Harry was running his hands up and down the insides of Louis' thighs, slowing slightly whenever he would reach the ever softer skin of his bum and taking in deep breaths of air. His cock stood tall and proud, fully hard and getting impatient from seeing Louis stroll out of that steamy shower with the towel hanging low on his waist and his wet fringe dangling in his eyes. He raked his eyes over the naked Lou in front of his, up his stomach and to his neck, a few love bites already sucked into the skin there, to the undersides of his arms and his armpits to all the up to his hands way above his head, tied together with that damned tie. 

He growled low in his throat and bent down, resting against the edge of the bed, and took Louis' member all the way into his mouth, enveloping his lips around the girth and formed a seal, sucking hard as he dragged his lips up the shaft. 

He heard Louis gasp about his from the sudden contact and heard his grunt as he fiddled with his hands and arms, wanting to just feel the softness of Harry's curls as he sucked him off. But the ties didn't give. 

Harry quickly pulled off and kitten licked at the head, before going back down, bumping the back of his throat. Louis blinked up at the ceiling, trying not to whine as he came closer and closer. 

Harry seemed to have detected that as he slipped off Louis' cock, it springing up to his stomach and hitting the tip of Harry's nose on the way.

"Not yet, Lou. I want to fuck you like this, all tied up," Harry grunted, climbing up Louis' body to kiss him. 

Louis keened into his mouth, letting Harry slip his tongue in and search around his mouth. He heard the click and pop of the lube bottle being opened and spread his thighs further, allowing Harry even more room.

Harry kissed the older man's bent knee and placed a hand on it, guiding one slippery finger to play around his entrance. 

"Come on, Harry. You don't even have to prep me just do something," Louis sputtered out, not regretting a single word. He felt he could take Harry without any prep and besides, it always seemed like such a waste of time. 

The idea flashed across Harry's eyes, being able to see Louis squirm underneath him and be held back by the tie and also bite his lip because it stings but it stings so good, made his cock twitch angrily. 

He pulled the one finger out and wiped it on the sheets beside him, reaching for the lube once agains and squeezing a good amount onto his hand. Then, keeping his blown eyes on Louis' shining, sleek body, he liberally rubbed it onto his cock, licking his lips as he watched his husband. 

"Harry," he snapped. 

Harry realized he must've lost his focus, staring at Louis, and was jerking himself off more than he was spreading the lube. 

"Sorry, babe. You just look so good."

Louis hummed and Harry scooted over closer to him, pressing his legs even farther apart so the almost touched the duvet. 

He let go of his knees so he could put his grip on the base of his cock, guiding it to press against Louis' tight hole. For a second he thought hat this would hurt too much and Lou wouldn't be able to take it, but it quickly passed. He looked up at Louis when he pushed himself in, seeing how his eyes mashed shut and his face scrunched up but he was sure that would all go away.

"Shit, Harry," Louis said, wincing.

Harry paused his movements, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he had to. He looked up at Louis and into his teary eyes. Louis was breathing hard and he looked as if he was seriously regretting his decision. 

A few moments passed and Harry bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips, licking Louis' bottom lip and into his mouth. He used it to distract him and push in a little further. Louis gasped slightly in return but then pushed his lips onto Harry's harder, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Harry pushed in another inch and they went like that; inch by inch, through the sloppy and sweaty kisses until Harry's hips were nestled into Louis' bum and between his legs that hooked securely around his waste. 

Harry nuzzled Louis' head over so he could nip at his neck, licking per and over then biting and sucking and licking some more until Louis' neck was just covered in shiny, spit-soaked love bites. 

"Want to make a mess of you," Harry moaned into the pillow underneath Louis' head. He felt Louis nod, slow and dazed, and he turned his head to look at Harry in his green eyes, flooding and almost spilling over with that lust. 

"Do it, Haz. Go ahead, move," and Harry knew it was hard for Louis because even though they used lube it was still a tight fit because of just how /big/ Harry was but he listened to Louis and pulled his hips back. 

Louis sighed and closed his eyes, focusing on the slow but steady drag of Harry inside of him and the hot pulse of his own cock leaking on his stomach. 

He hissed out a 'yes' when Harry began to pick up the pace, moving his whole body up the bed with each thrust. Louis started to whine because he desperately wanted to touch himself, relieve just a bit of the tension of his strained cock but he couldn't, his wrists were securely locked together by that damned silk tie that Harry had manhandled him into. He rocked up into Harry's thrusts, needing him to hit that spot that was right there, so close but he was just teasing. 

Harry growled when he saw Louis playing withy the restraint and, scared he would somehow get out, he gracefully and quickly pulled out and flipped Louis over, catching him by surprise. 

Louis gasped and winced as his should cracked, nothing too serious but just from staying in one position for a while then switching to a different one. He folding his arms under himself and rested his head on them, pushing his bum up in the air and anticipating Harry to continue. 

"Get down," Harry said, voice rough and needy. He set his right hand on the small of Louis' back and shoved his bum back down so he was laying flat on his stomach and landed with a grunt. 

"Spread you legs more, Boo," he felt Harry prod at his inner thighs and immediately pulled his legs to the side while still keeping himself flat on the bed with his cock pressed tightly in between. He watched out of the corner of his eye at Harry as he grabbed the base of his member and nudged it between his cheeks, staying there and teasing him for a second before he slipped into Louis' still stretched out hole. 

He planted both of his elbows to the side of Louis' head and shoulders, leaning down so his front molded into the curves of Louis' back and he was moving his hips in small circles, his hips grinding into Louis' bum and lower back. Their skin was sweaty and slick so it was easier to move against each other and they were almost one fluid motion at that point, bodies connected and touching at every single point possible. 

Harry had his nose pressed into Louis' chin and whenever he would give a thrust forward, he would slide up his body enough to peck him on the lips, sometimes pulling him up even more and lingering for a while longer. 

Harry shifted his hips, licking back and forth along Louis' bottoms lip and pushing himself further up Louis' back with every movement of his hips, pressing himself even more into he smaller man. 

Louis was yanking and tugging and just pulling hard on that stupid tie around his wrists because he wanted to reach up behind him and grab Harry's face so he could kiss him even harder but it didn't give. His hips were shaky and stuttering as he worked himself into the mattress below him, trying to get as much friction on his cock as possible but it it was difficult with Harry practically laying on top of him, restricting most of his movements. 

But that was how Harry liked it the most; when he was in control and telling Louis what to do and watching as he obediently listened. He loved the feel of Louis' hot body squirming underneath him, back pressed tightly to his own chest and breathing erratically. 

Harry's hips jumped particularly fast and Louis grunted, his teeth gnawed into the bed spread beneath them both. 

"Sorry," Harry apologized in between thrusts that were more regular. By Louis shook his head and tears brimmed in his eyes and he was doing all he could under the heavy weight of Harry just to press his bum up that much further and spread his thighs a little wider. 

"No, Harry. Shit, do that again, keep doing that," Louis moaned out, breaths short and ragged. 

And so Harry propped himself up on his elbows and moved up just a tad on Louis' back, getting the perfect angle before he started back to fucking into him, the skin on skin slapping ringing in their ears. He dug his toes into he mattress and pressed in farther, fueled on by Louis' continuous stream of delicious moans and curses out of his mouth, along with the chewing and biting at the tie Harry had put on him. He thought it was undeniably one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

"'M going to come, Har-ah!" Louis managed out, voice shaking and wobbling because Harry's hips were bumping him so hard and it just racked and reverberated throughout his whole body. 

Grunts and harsh breath fell out of Harry's parted lips, soaked and shiny with his and Louis' saliva, and he got moved up so he was bracing his body on his hands, press-up position, hands on either side of Louis' head.

Louis' bum had instinctively drifted into the air the more Harry's body came off of him to the point where his back was arched and he had stopped playing with the tie, opting to just suck on it, making it soaking wet. His arms had fallen asleep long ago and he had almost gotten used to the tingling sensation throughout his arms until he felt Harry stabbing at that sweet spot inside of his one, two, three more times and he spilled onto the sheets below him, a silent cry leaving his mouth an open 'O' shape.

"F-fuck, Lou. So, so good," Harry tipped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the burning heat in the bottom of his stomach, coiling down to his toes and up into his fingers. 

Louis was pliant and soft underneath him, quivering flat against the bed, no longer struggling against the restraints and not being able to move from Harry laying on top of him. That's what Harry thought he liked the best, though, when Louis was completely done and out but he would still give his body, tired and fucked out, to Harry. 

And that was what pushed him over, clenching his jaw hard and sucking in a breath of air before releasing his load in his lover, riding himself out.

He pulled out and quickly got down, hands prying open Louis' cheeks so he could see where his cum was spilling out of him, hole red and swollen and used up. He heard Louis groan, a high pitched whining sound, but leaned in and prodded a finger at the flesh, swirling it in some of the cum there. 

Louis whined even louder and higher. "Harry, please, I can't," he begged him to stop, still out of breath and laying in his own spunk. 

Harry had one last look at what he had made, the beautiful mess that was Louis' bum, kissed the right cheek, and moved up to lay next to him. 

"You want to shower, Boo?" Harry asked softly, rubbing his left arm up and down Louis' sticky back. 

"No, too tired," Louis mumbled and Harry believed him because he had barely heard what he'd said. Harry cleared his throat, knowing his voice was always incredibly groggy after sex like that, and sat up on the bed, the heat hitting him like a rock and he really began to sweat. 

"How about I get us cool washcloths and we can just wipe down?" He suggested, feeling sticky and sweaty and slimy and gross. But he also felt relieved, content, and blissed out, just like he always did after having sex with his husband. 

Louis mumbled something that could count as a response so Harry got up, joints crackling as he walked slowly into the bathroom and reached for a cloth. He didn't dare look in the mirror or even turn on the light. 

After soaking a couple of them with cold water, Harry brought them back to where Louis was obviously asleep. 

Harry wiped over his back, shoulders, forehead, and everywhere in between, not once waking Louis, then he did the same to himself, tossing the cloths into the hamper in the corner of their room. 

Harry gasped and jumped slightly, remembering something very important. He huddled closer to Louis and grabbed ahold of his bound hands. He untied the knot, having to try multiple times, and chucked the tie elsewhere before tucking Louis' arms down to his sides, hearing him sigh in his sleep before cuddling down close to him, noses pressed together. 

"Love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were probably plenty of typos/weird autocorrects but I don't really care that much?   
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Wattpad: harrystylescat77


End file.
